


Unter der Rüstung

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by..., M/M, Male Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne und Thiel machen zusammen einen Waldspaziergang.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Unter der Rüstung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Inspiriert durch den heutigen Tatort, bzw. durch verschiedene Bilder und Ausschnitte mit Boerne in Ritterrüstung. ;-)
> 
> Für cricri. Weil du Geschichten aus Boernes Sicht magst, und einfach mal so. ♥

Boerne zog ein wenig seinen Seidenschal zurecht. Eisig kalt war es zwar heute, aber zwischendurch zeigte sich immer wieder mal die Sonne.  
Das Wetter gefiel ihm recht gut und versetzte ihn in eine angenehme und beinahe romantische Stimmung. „Allmählich wird es dunkel, wir sollten bald zum Auto zurückkehren.“ 

„Noch ein paar Minuten, Boerne, okay?“

„In Ordnung.“

Thiel lachte leise. „Oder haben Sie etwa Schiss im Dunkeln im Wald?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Ob Thiels absurder Vermutung musste er schmunzeln. Er wedelte mit der Taschenlampe in seiner linken Hand. „Außerdem habe ich ja zur Sicherheit die hier dabei.“ 

„Na, dann kann ja nix passieren.“

„Genau.“

Dass Thiel einen gemeinsamen Waldspaziergang vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte ihn arg gewundert.  
_„Hab' den halben Tag im Büro auf meinem Hintern gesessen, ein bisschen Bewegung täte mir ganz gut. Wollen Sie mit?“_

Eine kleine kritische oder vielmehr gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte ihm zugeflüstert, dass Thiel womöglich nur jemanden suchte, der ihn bei dieser Kälte hin und zurück fuhr, aber andererseits hätte Thiel dann ja auch seinen Vater fragen können. Ach, und überhaupt, er sollte sich nicht so schrecklich viele Gedanken machen, die machte er sich viel zu oft.  
_„Ich komme gerne mit, Herr Thiel.“_

_„Prima.“_

Dass er Thiel begleitet hatte, bereute er nicht. Es war ja nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass er sich sowieso immer so furchtbar gerne in Thiels Nähe aufhielt, und es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen.  
Thiel war heute zwar fast noch wortkarger als sonst, aber vielleicht hatte er sich ja sogar die ein oder andere Sache gemerkt, die er ihm netterweise über Flora und Fauna erzählt hatte, immerhin hatte Thiel hin und wieder genickt oder kurz gebrummt. Wobei stark zu bezweifeln war, dass Thiel auch nur eine Minute richtig zugehört hatte, aber irgendeine Information war eventuell dennoch in seinem schönen Kopf hängen geblieben.

Allzu viele Leute waren ihnen nicht begegnet und seit bestimmt schon einer halben Stunde hatten sie überhaupt niemanden mehr gesehen. Ab und zu war ein Rascheln in den Büschen oder ein Vogelzwitschern zu hören.

Von Minute zu Minute wurde es dunkler, bald war der Weg gerade noch so erkennbar. Jetzt sollten sie sich wirklich gleich langsam auf den Rückweg machen. 

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Wie sieht es eigentlich unter Ihrer Rüstung aus?“

„Wie bitte?“ Überrascht von Thiels seltsamer Frage blieb er stehen. „Unter meiner _Rüstung_?“

„Ja.“ Auch Thiel war stehen geblieben und sah ihn an. „Das würde mich echt brennend interessieren.“

„Aber ... wovon reden Sie, Thiel? Ich habe doch überhaupt keine Rüstung an.“

„Sicher, Boerne?“

„Natürlich bin ich mir ... Sagen Sie, Herr Thiel, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn. „Nicht, dass Ihnen die Kälte zugesetzt hat, ich habe Ihnen ja gleich gesagt, dass Ihr Mantel nicht ansatzweise dick genug ist und dass Sie Handschuhe anziehen sollen, aber Sie hören ja nie auf mich.“

„Verraten Sie's mir, Boerne?“

„ _Was_ soll ich Ihnen verraten?“

„Wie es darunter aussieht.“

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir hören möchten.“ 

„Ich würd' mich freuen, wenn ich es erfahren darf.“

„Thiel, ich weiß wirklich nicht ...“

„Muss ja nicht unbedingt heute sein. Aber vielleicht wenigstens ... eines Tages mal?“

„Thiel, hören Sie doch bitte auf damit!“ Langsam aber sicher spürte er sie. Panik. Sie kroch gerade munter in seinem Körper entlang. Sein Puls schoss fühlbar in die Höhe.  
Sicher trug er eine Rüstung, bereits seit etlichen Jahren, und diese abzunehmen, hatte er ganz sicher nicht vor. Vor Thiel schon einmal gar nicht. Nein, auf keinen Fall! Das kam nicht in Frage! Sie schützte ihn vor Verletzungen, na ja, zumindest ansatzweise. Ohne sie wäre er völlig aufgeschmissen

„Wie sieht es unter Ihrer Rüstung aus, Boerne?“, bohrte Thiel weiter. „Ich frag' mich das schon ewig.“

Warum gab Thiel denn keine Ruhe? Er fühlte sich immer mehr in die Enge getrieben, immer hilfloser, immer ausgelieferter. „Schluss damit, Thiel! SOFORT!“

Thiel prustete los.

„Verlieren Sie jetzt etwa endgültig Ihren Verstand?“

„Sonst bin ich es immer, der laut wird.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund sorgte dieser Satz dafür, dass seine Panik noch größer wurde. „Wir sollten zum Auto zurück laufen!“, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. „Man sieht ja kaum noch was.“

„Sie haben Angst Boerne, nicht wahr? Ich will nicht, dass ...“

„Wissen Sie was, Herr Thiel? Dieses Gespräch wird mir jetzt wirklich zu blöd. Ich ... ich gehe!“ 

„Wie, Sie gehen?“

„Machen Sie es gut!“ Er drehte sich von Thiel weg, steckte die Taschenlampe ein und rannte davon.

„Hey, warten Sie!“

„Vergessen Sie's!“

„Weglaufen bringt nichts! Glauben Sie mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung!“

Er gab keine Antwort mehr und rannte unbeirrt weiter. Dann kamen ihm aber ziemlich bald Zweifel. Er konnte Thiel ja schlecht hier im Wald alleine lassen. Am Ende würde der sich noch verlaufen. Oder er würde stürzen, sich dabei verletzen und sein Handy verlieren, niemandem Bescheid geben können und schließlich über Nacht erfrieren. 

_So ein Mist!_

Leicht außer Atem hielt er an und lehnte sich rücklings an einen dicken Baum. Das Herz schlug ihm hart und schnell gegen seine Brust.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Thiel bei ihm war. „Boerne“, flüsterte er.

„Bleiben Sie mir vom Leib, Thiel!“ 

„Es tut mir leid.“

„ _Was_ tut Ihnen leid?“

„Dass ich Ihnen Angst gemacht habe.“

„Angst?“ Er schnaubte verächtlich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sie denken ernsthaft, dass ich Angst vor Ihnen habe? Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, welch lächerlicher Gedanke!“ Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang das alles andere als überzeugend. 

„Ich hab' doch auch Angst, Boerne.“

„Sie haben auch Angst?“ Hervorragend! Nun hatte er sich sowieso verraten.

„Na klar, und wie! Ich mach' mir gerade fast in die Hose vor lauter Schiss, wenn Sie's genau wissen wollen.“

 _Oh._ „Thiel, ich ...“

„Wahrscheinlich war das eine Schnapsidee von mir, Sie hierher in den Wald zu locken.“ Thiel kratzte sich am Kopf. „Aber ich dachte halt irgendwie, dass ich mich hier draußen und im Dunkeln endlich traue, Ihnen einiges zu sagen. Boerne, ich ... habe keinen Bock mehr, wegzulaufen. Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr dazu.“

„Thiel.“ In seinem Kopf schwamm alles. Seine Angst mischte sich mit einem Glücksgefühl. Wenn er Thiels Worte richtig gedeutet hatte, dann ... „Eigentlich möchte ich das auch nicht mehr. Weglaufen, meine ich.“

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

Kurz Stille zwischen ihnen. Irgendwo weiter weg knackte ein Stück Holz.

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Darf ich ein bisschen ... näher kommen?“

„Ja.“

„Ganz sicher?“

„Bitte.“

„Okay.“

Thiel blieb etwa einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt stehen.

Zögernd und mit Herzrasen streckte er seine Hände nach Thiels aus. „Bitte ziehen Sie das nächste Mal Handschuhe an.“

„Das nächste Mal? Also gehen wir nochmal zusammen im Wald spazieren?“

„Nun ja, wenn Sie möchten?“

„Klar will ich.“ Mittlerweile war es fast komplett dunkel geworden, aber Thiels breites Lächeln war trotzdem noch zu erkennen.

Er lächelte ebenfalls.

Thiel machte zwei weitere Schritte auf ihn zu, ihre Körper berührten sich beinahe. „Sie zittern ganz schön, Boerne.“

„Das liegt an Ihnen.“ Er ließ Thiels Hände los, aber nur um vorsichtig die Arme um ihn zu schließen und ihn noch etwas näher zu ziehen.

Thiel atmete gegen seinen Mund. „Zeigst du es mir? Irgendwann? Was sich unter deiner Rüstung befindet?“

„Ja.“

„Das freut mich.“ Thiels Lippen berührten für eine Sekunde seine. Ein ganz zarter und schüchterner erster Kuss. „Sehr.“

Er küsste zurück, mindestens genauso schüchtern und zart.

Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto, ab und zu schaltete er für einen Moment die Taschenlampe ein. Sie fuhren heim und wärmten sich in seiner Wohnung gegenseitig auf.


End file.
